Freddy Fazbear
'''Freddy Fazbear '''is an animatronic bear in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. History Toy Bonnie Dancing (sub special) Freddy watched, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie dance oddly. Toy Bonnie Bothering (sub special) Freddy stands around, only for Toy Bonnie to start bothering him by hitting him with the ball of a ping pong paddle. Freddy gets confused and more annoyed as time goes on. Freddy had enough, grabbed the ball of the paddle, and hit Toy Bonnie in the face. Part 10 After waiting, Freddy, knowing Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica would come in his office at any moment, starting counting. The door opened when he made it to 1 and he told them somehow he know they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy, doubtful they came simply to say hello, asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they won't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it slowly glide to the ground as he walks out the door with his friends. A roach from Springtrap sees it and runs to inform Springtrap. Part 12 One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas about changing up the pizzeria with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like Freddy's ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear and Springtrap went to destroy Freddy while he was sleeping. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his hammer in the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him. Freddy banished Springtrap from the Pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. Freddy and Toy Chica Animation In this animation, Freddy holds mistletoe over his and Toy Chica's head, trying to get her to kiss him. Freddy's Gift (Christmas Special) During the holidays, Freddy opens a gift with his name on it. He is disappointed to discover it is just a little teddy bear. Freddy tosses it into the fire and out of curiosity looks in the bottom of the box. In there was a slip of paper saying "Original Voodoo Doll (100% Guaranteed)." Freddy, realizing what he had just done, starts on fire and yells. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, the only room without cameras, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came out from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 After Fredbear says the familiar words, 'it's me' he runs over to Freddy picks him up by the mouth and throws him on the ground. He turns to Chica and smacks her to the ground, which angers Bonnie, causing him to try to hit Fredbear, which in return makes Fredbear throw him on the ground leaving him unconscious. Foxy jumps on his back and hooks Fredbear in the chest, but Fredbear knocks him off by pushing him into the wall and kicking him away. Fredbear turns to Freddy, grabbing a mallet and Freddy tells him he'll fail. Fredbear repeats 'it's me', and then attempts to hit Freddy with the mallet once more. Fredbear is surprised to be stopped by Freddy, as he had grabbed the large hammer. Fredbear attempts to hit Freddy, and succeeds, but notices his best friend is in trouble, so leaves Freddy. Freddy is later hits Fredbear to the ground and is surprised to see his friend, Foxy, was reset by Springtrap. Part 16 After Foxy was reset, Freddy rushes over to him, trying to get him to wake up. Springtrap told Freddy how it was his fault he was a monster and then died. After this, Fredbear attacked him and Freddy tried to get through to Mangle. After showing them Foxy, Mangle overcame Fredbear. Freddy later looked at Fredbear and Springtrap, making sure they were gone. Part 17 Freddy, along with Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle, moved Foxy inside the warehouse. Freddy saw Mangle's fixed form, and gave her supportive smile, but after Bonnie tried his best to fix Foxy, Freddy was depressed to see he wasn't quite the same. He continued to do bills, and was glad to hear news from Bonnie about the business doing well again, although he still seemed quite sad. Personality Freddy is a smart bear, sometimes hot-headed, yet a joking friend. He runs the business which causes him to be serious at times. Physical Appearance Freddy is a slightly overweight bear with brown fur and a tan underbelly and snout. He has blue eyes with a black bow-tie and tophat. Abilities Strength Freddy appears to be very strong, managing to catch and get a good grip on Fredbear's mallet before it hit him. Fredbear has proven to be extremely powerful, so this shows Freddy can nearly match him in strength. Weapons & Tools Cameras Freddy uses these cameras to see things around the pizzeria, however, he doesn't have a camera in "Springtrap's kingdom". This helps him know when his friends are visiting. Fredbear's Mallet Freddy does use Fredbear's mallet to hit Fredbear, but doesn't use it when Foxy tells him that Mangle is still inside that monster. Relationships Toy Chica Freddy appears to have a crush on Toy Chica as he attempts to get her to kiss him. Bonnie Bonnie is Freddy's friend. Bonnie and Freddy get along well, as Bonnie laughs at his jokes and easily convinced Freddy to go with them. Bonnie also seems to give Freddy reports about his business to him. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie annoys Freddy a lot, to the point of him hitting Toy Bonnie with the ball of his own ping pong paddle. Chica Chica is a friend of Freddy's. Not much is known about their relationship. Foxy Foxy is a friend of Freddy's. Not much is known about their relationship but Freddy is shocked to see that Foxy is reset and is really depressed when he is gone. Tony claims they could be best friends. Mangle Mangle mentions that Freddy is her friend and she misses him along with her other friends to Springtrap and Freddy smiles when Mangle is brought back. He also smiles with support when Mangle returns with her repaired body. Springtrap Springtrap is an enemy of Freddy's. Freddy sent Springtrap away, but unknowingly he hid in 'his kingdom' for a while. Freddy seems to see Springtrap as insane and is quite surprised to know he's alive. Springtrap blames him for being a monster. Fredbear Fredbear is Freddy's enemy. He doesn't like him at all, and after Fredbear attempted to kill him and ended up killing himself, he became his enemy, so Freddy was shocked to find Springtrap stitched him back up. They end up fighting in Part 15. Appearances *Toy Bonnie Dancing (sub special) *Toy Bonnie Bothering (sub special) *Part 10 (First Appearance) *Part 11 *Part 12 (in memories) *Freddy and Toy Chica Animation *Freddy's Gift (Christmas Special) *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 Trivia *Freddy is the only original animatronic that appears in the Toy Bonnie Specials. *Despite saying he doesn't want to get in the middle of "robo romantics" Freddy attempts to kiss Toy Chica. Poll Should Freddy be with Toy Chica? Yes! I don't know. Nope. Category:Bears Category:Male Category:Original Animatronics Category:Characters Category:In Love Category:A to Z Category:FNaF Category:Animals/Furries